In addition to the aforementioned publications, reference can be made to German Patent Specification 223 011 (Carl Grahn) which describes a mould bed that is delimited by longitudinally extending beam elements that include triangular reinforcements.
DE-A-2 303 487 (Eduard Seidner Maschinenfabrik) describes a steel frame for fabricating pre-stressed, rod-like concrete elements, in which pressure elements extend along the mould with the intention of supporting the reinforcement ropes as they are tensioned. These pressure elements have the form of round beams that are braced by legs that extend at right angles from the mould and include round beam-receiving holes. These leg parts are spaced relatively far apart along the mould bed. It is not certain therefore that the leg parts will be able to prevent the round pressure-absorbing beams from buckling or fracturing as a result of sideways acting forces, particularly when the reinforcement lines or ropes are heavily tensioned.